Niagara
Niagara (Full name: Niagara Leera Matrix) (Japanese version ナイアガラ Naiagara) is an Aquos Bakugan of Matrix, and one of Alariatte's and Omnicron's many children. She is also a member of the Brotherhood of Matrix. Information In her human form, Niagara resembles a sweet and innocent young girl. In battle as a Bakugan, she takes the form of a large and horrid-looking fish-like monster with jet-black hair. Niagara possesses rows of sharp teeth in this form, and has black eyes with red pupils, giving her an intimidating and a terrifying appearance. She is also able to sleep at high speeds in water, and can easily swim through the fastest of currents. Personality Niagara is kind and gentle Bakugan, despite resembling a horrifying creature in her Bakugan form. She is cruel in battle, however, and does not show mercy. She is also intoletant of cruel acts inflicted upon others who have done nothing wrong, and cannot help but attack the offender(s). History Family and Relationships Powers and Abilities *'Water Manipulation:' Niagara can easily control water, even from a distance. She is able to make water have the shape of anything she wants, and can also force it to rise in the air along with other feats, such as grabbing victims. She can also force water around her to become rain, a tidal wave, or even a tsunami. 'Ability Cards' *'Tidal Empathy:' Niagara's G-Power increases by 500 Gs for each turn that has occurred so far in the current round. All opponent Bakugan/Support Pieces, meanwhile, each lose 100 Gs per turn that has occurred so far in this brawl. (The turn this Ability was activated in also counts as one of these turns for both cases.) If Niagara is your only Bakugan on the field, all opponents each lose double than the amount they would have lost. *'Floating Beauty:' If Niagara has lost any G-Power at all in this brawl, and if her current G-Power is below her base, it goes back to her base and Niagara's G-Power is then tripled. *'Drowned Rapture:' If Niagara has lost any G-Power at anytime during the last three turns, and her G-Power is below 2000 Gs, she gains 500 Gs for each Ability Card activated during the last three turns, and her current G-Power doubles. *'Untamed Demons:' All opponent Bakugan/Support Pieces each lose 600 Gs for each Bakugan/Support Piece on the field while Niagara gains G-Power equal to the amount lost by each opponent combined. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Dead Water Javelin:' 'Gate Cards' *'Treacherous Waters:' If at least one opponent is not of the Aquos Attribute and/or any variation of it, Niagara gains Gs based on twice the opponent's current G-Power. If at least one opponent is of the Aquos Attribute and/or any variation of it, Niagara's current G-Power is tripled and all opponents each have their current G-Power reduced to 500 Gs. Trivia *Niagara is named after the waterfall Niagara Falls. **Valentin had came up with Niagara's name upon reading a passage about Niagara Falls in a test. Gallery Human Form Niagara in armor.PNG|Niagara in a different outfit Bakugan Form Category:Valentin 98 Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Matrix Category:Deuteragonists Category:Anti-Heros Category:Matrix Six Category:Matrix Siblings Category:Bakugan